


Wild Thing

by wheel_pen



Series: Daisy [23]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon and Daisy dance. In mid-air. “Go on, little bird. Fly free!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Thing

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Daisy, my original character, moved to Mystic Falls about a year ago. There is something special about her.
> 
> 2\. This series begins with the first season of the TV show and completely diverges about halfway through the first season. Facts revealed later on the show might not make it into this series.
> 
> 3\. Underage warning: This series may contain human or human-like teenagers, in high school, in sexual situations.
> 
> 4\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate being able to play in this universe.

            “Wild thing/You make my heart sing/You make everything… groo-vay,” blared the speakers.

            “Do I make everything groo-vay?” I asked Damon playfully as he spun me around to the music.

            “Well, I don’t know about _everything_ ,” he replied with a smirk, “but you make a lot of things groo-vay.” He pulled me up close against him and kissed me, almost forgetting to keep swaying our hips to the rhythm of the song. Then he grinned and swung me out, letting go of my hand so I could twirl around.

            The music paused suddenly and Stefan stared at us. “What are you _doing_?” he asked.

            Did I mention our dancing was occurring ten feet in the air?

            Suddenly I started to drop like a rock, screaming a little. Both boys raced to grab me and Damon snagged my arm as Stefan prepared to catch me before I hit the floor. “Stop looking up her dress,” Damon ordered ungraciously, hauling me back up to his level.

            I wrapped my arms tight around his neck and stood on his feet. “You said you wouldn’t drop me!” I accused.

            “He broke my concentration,” Damon shot back, improvising gamely.

            “ _How_ are you doing that?” Stefan demanded, awed and possibly a little frightened at his brother’s apparent power.

            “You _can’t_?” Damon taunted. “It’s pretty easy. Come on, let’s demonstrate,” he prompted me.

            “No way,” I told him, clinging tightly. “You almost dropped me.”

            “Oh, it’s not that far,” he chided, pushing me away. I didn’t want to go over the top, but I made some show of trying to hang onto him while he squirmed away. “Go on, little bird,” he said obnoxiously. “Fly free!”

            I closed my eyes as he floated back, then slowly opened them to find myself hovering in mid-air, unsupported. “It _is_ pretty cool,” I admitted.

            “If you wanna do it, you gotta eat your Wheaties,” Damon told his brother with a smirk. “Raccoons ain’t gonna cut it.”

            Stefan seemed troubled by this, no doubt worrying about what _other_ abilities drinking human blood might have given Damon. “I don’t remember ever being able to do that,” he remarked, which I found interesting—apparently at one time Stefan had not been so much the vegetarian.

            “It takes concentration, focus, discipline,” Damon intoned, watching me intently as I spun around in the air.

            “How are _you_ able to do it, then?” Stefan asked dryly, and not without a point.

            “Come back to the nest, little bird,” Damon summoned. “There’s a forest creature distracting me. Wouldn’t want to drop you.” I grabbed onto him again and couldn’t help sharing a grin. It seemed unlikely that Stefan would realize what it was _really_ for.

            But Stefan wasn’t one to be jealous or bitter, especially when it involved choices that were important to him. “Hmm,” was all he said, and turned to leave.

            “Hey, turn the music back on,” Damon told him.

            “Wild thing… I think I love you… But I wanna know for sure…”


End file.
